The Search of The Fire Ring
Plot The heroes are searching for the Fire Ring, but the Resisty are ordered to find it first by Barranco. Transcript The episode starts with the Blue Typhoon and the Irken fleet in space. Scene switches to the main center of the Blue Typhoon while contacting the Tallest at the Massive. Red(Tallest): (Transmission) Okay, the first ring we can find is the Fire Ring. Tails: Where is it exactly? Purple(Tallest):(Transmission) It appears to be on Freezia, home of the Icicle Yeti people. Gumball: Yeti people!?!?!? But I'm scared of yeties. Darwin: Just be brave. Scene switches to The Resisty Ship where the Resisty are board. Lard Nar: Alright men, today we will take revenge on the Irken army to claim what shall belong, and let the lords of the Empire, be impressed. Spleenk: Lard Nar, we are detected an Irken fleet along with another ship. Which is searching on Freezia. Lard Nar: Heading straight to get the Fire ring!?!?!? Shloonktapooxis: Yep, we should get there before the heroes do. Lard Nar: (Sees Freezia) Quickly, we must get there quick, prepare Hyper-Warp speed! On Freezia, the Resisty Ship landed. Lard Nar: This may be a cold and freezing planet, epecially with the icicle yeti people, but we must find that fire ring, before the heroes go there! *'Shloonktapooxis': Where are they? Lard Nar: No need for questionings, we don't need to waste time! Spleenk: Of course sir, we won't let ya, or the lords down. Lard Nar: Thats what I thought. Anyway, lets continue to find that Fire Ring. Spleenk: I got a question, why can't we just bring our jackets, and bring fire. Lard Nar: (Chokes Spleenk) Because, the yeti people will find out that we are intruders if we bring jackets and fire, and if we fail this missionby being frozen, eaten alive by yeties, or the fire ring taken, I am so blaming all of you!(Let go of Spleenk) Anyways lets continue what we were doing! Back with the Hero fleet. Red(Tallest): (Transmission) We are about to get to Freezia, right away! Purple(Tallest): (Transmission) Wait a minute, theres a problem. Knuckles: Whats the problem? Red(Tallest): (Transmission) It appears some intrusion alert has already got to Freezia, and their identification is disabled. Back on Freezia, the hero fleet landed. Zim: Freezia, at last! Gir:(in dog disguise) Hey, I wanna build a snow turkey! Sonic: We have no time for that! Back with the Resisty. Lard Nar: According to the Magic Ring detector one hundred, we should be at half of a mile, that means 20 minutes to go. Resisty: YAY! Lard Nar: But we still need to walk during the cold and icicle walk. Resisty: Aw. Spleenk: But sir, we are tired. Shloonktapooxis: And one of us need to use a bathroom. Lard Nar: Look, I know we are tired, hungry.. well possibly hungry, and wanted to use the bathroom, but we need to make the lords proud of us, and most of all FOR THE EMPIRE!!!!!!!!! While somewhere at Freezia with the heroes. Red(Tallest): We are at least 20 miles. Purple(Tallest): 20 miles!?!?!? That would possibly be like 2 or 3 hours! Back with the Resisty again. Lard Nar: The Icicle yeti base, at last. Now we must find that Fire Ring somewhere in there. Shloonktapooxis: (Tries to openmthe big door while using a concuil but locked) Um sir, the bad news is, the door is locked. Lard Nar: FILTH!!!! Spleenk: Well why not using the vent? Lard Nar: Of course the vent! (Gets to the vent) If I don't comeback for 3 hours, rescue me if I am in danger! (Left) At the vents. Lard Nar: (Talking in his mind) Now I have reached to the icicle yeti base, I shall find that fire ring somewhere. At the lair, Lard Nar got out of the vents and found the Fire Ring. Lard Nar: The Fire Ring, at last! (Holds it with his hand) Wow its like a size of a hand, but I finally got it. Sudennly he ismshrround by a bunch of Icicle Yeti people. Lard Nar: Stand back! (Sudennly fires at an icicle yeti which melted) Hmm. (Kills all of the icicle yeties) Foolish Yeties! Now to escape! Back out from the base, Lard Nar opened the door. Lard Nar: Our first Magic Ring searching is... (shows them the Fire Ring) Complete! The Resisty: (Cheered) Lard Nar: Now, lets head back to the Resisty Ship. Back with the heroes Sonic: How much longer? Red(Tallest): Now about 6 miles, no wait 12 miles, imean 1,000 miles!?!?!? Purple(Tallest): What!?!?!? (Snatched the Magic Rinf Detector and sees that it is at the Resisty Ship) Perhaps do you want to know how many miles we can go, lets just say, we are too late. Sonic: What do you mean? Red(Tallest): It was already taken, by THE RESISTY!!!!!!!!! Cosmo: What are the Resisty? Red(Tallest): The Resisty are a alliance of a other non human race that tried to stop us from doing O.I.D 2. Zim: So your saying, THE RESISTY IS THE NEW PART OF THE EMPIRE!?!?!?!? Purple(Tallest): Exactly, Barranco and the other Empire leaders must of sent them here. Zim: Well we may have lost the Fire Ring, but luckly, we cannstill find the other rings. Back with the Blue Typhoon and the Irken fleet while back to flying in space. Scene switches to the main chamber of the Massive. Red(Tallest): Well, at least we can still find the Water Ring. Purple(Tallest): Well, hope your right. Teaser *'Sonic': Empire, we'll be the ones who win next time! *'Tails': Do your best, Sonic! *'Sonic': Yeah! *'Zim':(Transmission from the Blue Typhoon) Flaming Monster people!?!? But how are we gonna survive that such a burning place!?!?!? *'Gumball': (Transmission from the Blue Typhoon) Yeah seriously how are we gonna survive there? *'Red(Tallest)': Well, we would find out soon or late. *'Lard Nar': Here it is, the homeworld of the flaming monster people, Planet Burnie. Now, Shloonktapooxis, where do you think the Water Ring might be? *'Sonic': The Normally Regular Show! The Search for the Water Ring! Look forward to it! Trivia *The Sonic team were now based on Sonic X style, instead of Sonic Boom style. *This is the first time more crossover enemies appear. *While the Sonic Team is based off of Sonic X, they still have some attributes from their Sonic Boom redesigns. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show